


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by Fuuma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: #01. Dead man walking.Gabriel è nome di fumo e corpo di nebbia.#02.  La caduta degli eroi - parte prima.Il tempo non risparmia nessuno.#03. La caduta degli eroi - parte seconda.«Ti piacerà,papi» sibila e ci crede.#04. La caduta degli eroi - parte terza.Il peggio non è il dolore.





	1. Dead man walking

Gabriel è nome di fumo e corpo di nebbia.

Striscia ai piedi di Jack e serpeggia tra le gambe, in spirali nere che risalgono fino al volto. Tra denti scoperti e carne guasta sibila il suo nome, lo alita negli spiragli della maschera di Soldier: 76 e da lui si fa _respirare_.

«Uccidimi. Sei qui per questo.»

Sfida. Deride. Provoca. Ma Jack _trova_ la supplica nelle orbite di Reaper, dove gl'occhi sono gemme di fuoco affamate d'anime.

«Uccidimi. Se ci riesci.»

Reaper ride spietato e Gabriel _– l'immagine che Jack sovrappone allo spettro notturno –_ muore una seconda volta, una terza, una quarta, fin quando quel suono scordato non cessa.

Jack scioglie i pugni, arreso.

Non può ammazzare i morti, solo rimpiangerli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #120w  
> Alla fine ho ceduto anche a Overwatch.  
> Sarà una raccolta di drabble principalmente sulla reaper76 - that much I know - sempre che l'ispirazione non mi abbandoni prima.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: canzoni; 11. "If I lay crying in my bed,/waiting, no longing for the end,/if I decide my time has come,/would you then be that trustful one/to guard this chamber, break this shell,/and free me from this living hell/by making sure my death is swift./Would you grant me that sacred gift?," (Consider This: The True Meaning Of Love - Sopor Aeternus)


	2. La caduta degli eroi - parte prima

Il tempo non risparmia nessuno.

 _Sei troppo vecchio per questa merda._ Jack ce l’ha scritto sui muscoli tirati della schiena ricurva in avanti nello scatto, quando Reaper lo guarda correre verso l’obbiettivo col fucile a impulsi imbracciato e il colpo pronto in canna.

Il visore s’illumina; tra i vicoli bui di Dorado, la luce a infrarossi brilla come il sorriso di uno spauracchio nella notte. Quattro colpi. Tre morti.

Il quarto è per _lui_.

 _Certi trucchi non funzionano con me, farmer boy._ Senza alcun fiato Reaper gli è alle spalle, lo afferra per i capelli e lo sbatte a terra.

«Prometto di essere gentile, _Jackie_.»

La voce di Gabriel rimbomba contro la maschera che indossa, ha il suono grave di una sentenza di morte e quando i suoi artigli strappano la giacca di Soldier: 76 è tutto fuorché gentile. È un pugno in faccia che lo stordisce e gli spezza il visore, è un ginocchio premuto tra le cosce, una mano stretta al suo cazzo e dita che stritolano la mascella, con cui lo schiaccia tra le crepe dell’asfalto.

È un corvo affamato della carcassa d’un eroe morto _(e sepolto)_ e, quando se ne ciba, lo fa sino all’ultimo brandello.


	3. La caduta degli eroi - parte seconda

Le dita di Reaper scavano nei muscoli tesi di Jack e gli spalancano le gambe.

La divisa di Soldier: 76 è un mucchio di stracci che si sfalda tra le cicatrici, un’inutile barriera che Reaper fa in pezzi per lasciare quel bastardo nudo come un verme e vulnerabile come mai s’è permesso di essere.

La _Bocca dell’Inferno_ si apre alla tempia di Jack, canna nera su capelli non più biondi. Lo chiamava _sunshine_ e rincorreva la sua luce, quando invece avrebbe dovuto tenerlo al riparo dalle proprie ombre. _Ironia della sorte._

«Ti piacerà, _papi_ [1]» sibila e ci crede. Sibila e che Jack sia maledetto perché lo fotterà così forte, che non rimarrà più niente di lui – solo l’eco di urla e la polvere dei suoi gemiti nella notte di Dorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] papi = papà in lingua spagnola.


	4. La caduta degli eroi - parte terza

Le dita callose di Soldier: 76 sono strette al collo di Gabriel – la carotide vuota, il battito tace, il respiro filtra in vampate nere dalle cavità della maschera. Stringe e non serve a un cazzo.

«Togliti di dosso!» spreca fiato e ordini – l’ha sempre fatto, fin dai tempi di Overwatch.

Reaper lo schiaccia sotto il suo peso e gli solleva le cosce; lo espone, lo umilia e se potesse _(e può, cazzo, può)_ lo ucciderebbe in quel vicolo merdoso.

Jack urla, si dimena, colpisce, ma ad accogliere i suoi pugni è un corpo dissolto tra spire di nebbia che si ricostruisce e lo rinchiude in una morsa di ferro.

Il peggio non è il dolore, quando l’erezione dura di Gabriel lo apre in due in spinte feroci, senza pietà. Il peggio è aver perso tutti quegli anni a desiderarlo _(Dio, com’è potuto essere così stupido?)_ e poi a piangere s’una tomba vuota. E tutto quello che ha ottenuto è amore acido, baci dal sapore acre e una scopata senza cuore.


End file.
